


Welcome to Youtopia!

by Silkythecat



Series: Septiplier Inspired by Manga^^` [1]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Inspired by Manga, Jack is being a cocky bastard, M/M, Mark is being preyed upon, Prison AU, i dont know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:23:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silkythecat/pseuds/Silkythecat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark is caught for gang-related crimes and a single murder, and is sent to Youtube, the most infamous prison for youths with life sentences.<br/>An extremely secure facility, once you entered, you weren't going anywhere.<br/>Fights are common, sometimes resulting in death.<br/>Drugs, sex and violence was the way of life.<br/>And the one who ruled, who had enough power to feel so relaxed, so at-home, in this place, was Sean "Jacksepticeye" McLoughlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [UnderGrand Hotel (Manga)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/208888) by Sadahiro Mika. 



> In the manga, the "boss" characters, who is still a detainee, but the alpha detainee is referred to as the "shutcall".  
> Just in case you didn't know, I didnt^^`

**Welcome to Youtopia!**

Mark hadn't meant to pull the trigger, it was meant to be a prank, a laugh; but as by sods law, everything that could have gone wrong, had gone wrong.  
Even the rest of his gang had abandoned him, and now he was here, at the last stop, his final residence for the rest of his life, YouTube.

Mark knew how these places worked. He'd been in prisons before, everyone in his gang bad at least once. And despite having already decided that he was going to try to avoid trouble, knew he had to look strong or he'd be eaten.  
That's why he was currently striding down the centre hall, chest puffed, scowl on, doing his best not to show his wariness.

He was near the other side, about to reach the door to the cells to find his new home for the rest of his life when some punk suddenly stood up in his face.  
Mark scowled even more. "Let me through." He growled.  
The green haired punk laughed.  
"Haha, nope. There are certain rules all newbies must know, and I, Jacksepticeye have decided to take on the burden of explaining them to you."  
His voice was laced with a thick Irish accent.  
"I'm fine, _Jack-_. I just want to get through."

 

Jack clicked his fingers and Mark felt the presence of two others draw up behind him.  
Jack smiled dangerously and stepped towards him.  
“I’m shutcall here. I’m the boss, and I tell you when you can get through.”  
Mark, feeling like a field rodent in the gaze of a bird of prey, backed up away from the slowly advancing Jack, only any progress to be stopped by the others behind him. Still he tried to press past the man-made barricade- this _Jack_ was scaring him, staring at him like he was fresh meat.

Jack, despite being slightly shorter than Mark, seemed to fill the room with his presence. He pushed right up to Mark, sandwiching him, making him feel like he was a mouse in a mouse trap.  
Then Mark felt a touch on his crotch area…  
The mouse trap snapped shut.

Mark flinched at the touch. Jack just chuckled, his bright blue eyes containing some predatory menace that kept Mark rooted to the spot, like a rabbit in headlights.  
He averted his gaze, his face flushing red. He’s heard that prisons housed _this_ sort of stuff, but he didn’t expect it to happen to him, let alone on his first day. 

The hand on his crotch started to move, touching, exploring his sensitive spots, and Mark blanched. It wasn’t skin-to-skin contact, but it was still too much. Maybe sometime he may swing _that_ way, after all, he was in here for life, but it was too soon. 

He pushed past Jack, feeling unclean and embarrassed.

The rest of the journey to his cell, his new home, was uneventful. Mark just got in, climbed into the bottom bunk, obviously unoccupied, and curled up into a ball.

Mark laid like that for a good hour or so, summing up how he was going to live from now on, how he was going to topple, to kill that shutcall for embarrassing him like that. He’d killed once, and now there was nothing for him to lose if he killed again. He wondered how his gang was. They were traitorous bastards, but they were still his friends…

He was disturbed from his daydreams of garotting that damned green haired irish bastard by the entrance of him apparent cellmate.  
Curious as to who he'd be spending the rest of his life with, he gathered his remaining energy and sat up, preparing to start conversation. He needn’t have bothered. 

“Hey new guy! I heard they were sticking you in with me!”  
A hand was stuck out into Mark's face, a little too close for comfort. Caught off guard, he could only manage to mumble “yeah…”  
“I’m Wade! I’m here because I was set up by everyone because I’m annoying apparently!”  
“Hi, uh… Wade. My Name’s Mark. I killed a guy,as well as.. Uh… lots of minor cases of theft, vandalism, money stuff, gang stuff…”  
“Well Mark, welcome to Youtopia!” Wade pulled a wide goofy smile, and Mark couldn’t help but smile back.  
“Youtopia, huh?”  
“Yup! Everything you can, want you can get. Providing you know the right people, obviously! Plus it has more of a ring to it that Youtube!”  
“Like what?”  
“You need protection, talk to the shutcall and get on his good side. You need _Keepy-Uppies_ , talk to the shutcall, or one of his ringleaders. You need some of _that_ , You’ve already been marked by the shutcall, by the way! You won’t be here for long! You need food, you go-”  
“Shut up Wade. I get it.” Mark scowled at the mention of that damned shutcall.  
“Aww, it’s not too bad. He’s taken a liking to you. You’ll be safe from the common thugs for a while, till he gets bored, of course!”  
Mark cringed. This was NOT how he envisioned the rest of his life.  
“I’m going to take a shower.”  
“Cool! I’ll pack your stuff!”  
“Fuck off, Wade!” He couldn't help but grin at the idiot as he left.

_Mark was halfway through his shower when he realised that he had made a mistake coming here alone. The showers were without cubicles, not unlike those found at the entrance to swimming pools. With hot water running down his naked body, through his hair, washing away his previous immediate worries, Mark could almost start to relax. Unfortunately that was not to last._  
He could feel the predatory gaze on him, even before he whirled around. If course it had to be Jacksepticeye, standing in the doorway, eyeing him up.  
Mark knew he was a sight to see, he had worked for and was proud of his chest and muscles, and he normally flaunted it; but this attention was just making him uncomfortable.  
It must have shown in his face because Jack just pulled a cocky smile.  
“Thanks for the picture, Mark!” He chucked over his shoulder as he left.  
_ugh… creep._  
Unsettled and nervous all over again, Mark rushed to finish his shower and get his clothes back on. 

_“Hey Mark! Guess what!?”_  
“What…?” Mark grumbles at the smiling Wade as he sat back on his bunk and set about toweling his hair dry.  
“You're moving out! Warden changed your cell!”  
“What!?”  
Wade pulled a stupid smug face and Mark suddenly had to fight the urge to punch it.  
“Yup, you're with the shutcall now! Told ya so!”  
“Shut up Wade.”  
Right on cue, as if they're been waiting, two guards appeared by the door, waiting to escort Mark to his new cell.  
Mark picked up the small bundle of things, just stuff he’s taken off for his shower and not put back on (which had been packed, as Wade said he would, albeit rather badly so), and followed the guards.  
Their journey was followed by wolf whistles, requests for earplugs from the guards, and various sexual comments and tips.  
Mark guessed everyone knew where he was going.  
Sure enough, when they arrived at their destination, lo and behold, Jack, lounging on the bottom bunk; a victorious grin on his stupid smug face.  
Mark grudgingly shuffled into the room and threw his bundle into the top bunk.  
“You fucking planned this. You green haired bastard!”  
Jack laughed.  
“Oh course I did! You've caught my interest, you should be honored!”  
“Like hell I’m honored! I've had nothing but hell from you and it hasn't even be a full 24 hours”  
Jack stood up and pinned Mark against the bed where he stood.  
“You’ll love me by 12. I promise!”  
“What’s that suppos’ta mean!?”  
Rather than replying, Jack leaned right close to Mark and lightly bit his ear, his hand simultaneously creeping up his shirt and flicked one of his nips.  
Mark froze under the touch, he knew what he meant. Sudden images of him under Jack, getting teased and tickled, of himself sucking Jack off, of Jack sucking him off, and of course, intercorse, but Mark stopped them there.  
“Looks like ye enjoyed that” Jack purred into his ear. It was then that Mark realised he had a hard-on.  
He blushed furiously again, turning his head away.  
Quick as anything, Jack pulled Marks head back and sealed his lips around the aisen's.  
Mark jumped and pushed back away, his face a mixture of shock, fear and wariness. He rubbed the back of his hand over his mouth, as is to wipe away the taste Jack left on his lips.  
“What the fuck, dude!”  
Jack shrugged, completely unfazed by the obvious rejection.  
“Welcome to Youtopia! You're here for the rest of your life, may as well have fun! I’ll help make your stay more pleasurable!”  
“Just stay the fuck away from me.” Mark growled.  
“Can’t make no promises!” Jack winked. Then he added seriously “but fine. I’ll leave you alone for the well. But no-one else is to touch ye either, ye hear? Yer mine, and anyone who touches the bosses stuff are fucked.”  
With that, he blew Mark a kiss and settled into his own bottom bunk and pulled the duvet over his head in a very feline manner.  
Mark just sighed and climbed into his own bunk. Sighing, he resigned himself to prison life. He just needed to work out what he was going to do with his green-haired problem. Let himself be fucked for the pros of being shutcall’s bitch? Fight it and possible ruin all chances of having a vaguely pleasant life? Escape? Not an option…  
Despite all the confusion working through his thoughts, Mark still managed to sleep that night. Somehow... 

__**Fight tomorrow when tomorrow comes.** _ _


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gauntlet is thrown. Will Mark pick it up?

Mark was having a dream; well, more of a nightmare. He was on a raft in the middle of a dark stormy sea, with no signs of help or rescue anywhere. Cast alone, powerless and vulnerable, feeling like he could fall off the violently rocking raft any time into the hungry waters where he would surely drown…

 

Mark opened his eyes, blinking away his sleep. He felt like he was still rocking… wait. He **was** rocking! His bed was rocking!

It took Mark longer than he would like to admit to remember where he was and his reality crashed back down on him. He was in the top bunk, waking up to his first full day, starting his lifelong sentence in this damned prison and his cellmate was the shutcall and a pervert and would. Not. stop. Rocking. The. damned. Bed.

“What the actual Fuck are you doing!? It’s like, still morning!” Mark yelled down to the bunk below him. When there was no reply, he leaned down and peered at Jacksepticeye, who occupied the bed below him-

And instantly regretted it. 

He quickly pulled back over into the safety of his own bedsheets, trying, unsuccessfully, to dispel the image that had just become imprinted on the back of his eyelids. He had NOT just seen his cellmate Jacking off… He had NOT just seen his cellmate Jacking off… he had NOT just seen-

The shaking stopped, then the unmistakeable sound of a trouser zip. 

A green haired head popped up into Mark’s vision, and Mark was greeted by the brightest, bluest eyes he’s ever seen. 

“Like what ye saw, then, Sleeping Beauty?” 

“Ugh, no. Why were you even doing _that_ now? It’s still morning” Mark was a bear just out of hibernation during the first hour after waking. Jack saw this and pulled his apparent trademark felinesque grin. “Oh Markiplier, It’s half eleven. I’d hardly call it ‘morning’”

“What!?” Marks scowl was replaced by genuine surprise.

“I’m sorry, ye looked so cute and sexy in ye sleep, I couldn’t bring myself ta wake ye!”

The scowl returned.

“I'm not cute! I'm manly! And besides, you don’t get to make up nicknames for me! I don’t even know you!”

“It’s not a nickname, it’s a pet name! There’s a difference, cute little Markymoo!”

Mark aimed his fist directly at Jack’s face, which, to Jack’s humour, he caught easily.

“Hehe, Speed is key! Ye gonna have ta try harder than that ta hit me!”

Mark looked at Jack, and jack looked back. Then he felt really awkward and tried to pull his hand back, but Jack held fast. It was at this moment he noticed Jack was wearing this rather strange ring. He must have been looking at it weirdly because jack noticed, and hurriedly released Mark’s hand and withdrew his own.

“What was that?” Mark enquired.

“What was what? Jack tried to subtly hide his hand behind his back, but as he knew and Mark was about to find out, subtlety was not his thing.

“You know, that ring?”

“What ring?”

“That damned ring on your finger! Where else, you doof?”

Jack was silent.

“Aww, come on, please?” Mark pulled a face that could have melted even the hardest of hearts, including Jacks.

“Ugh… fine.” Jack raised his hand and allowed Mark to inspect the ring. 

 

It was a peculiar thing, a thick green band, with a small design set into it, consisting of a green circle, with a smaller green circle inside, almost like an eye. Over this was a contrastingly bright red ‘M; with a pink moustache. The whole ring looked horribly designed and somewhat childish, but it must have meant a lot of Jack if he was so protective over it.

 

“Why’d you wear it? Who gave it to you for it to mean so much?” Mark asked, expecting it to be from some girlfriend of something; but to his surprise, or rather, not to his surprise,  Jack refused to answer.

“Awww you've let me see it now, surely you can tell me why you have it “ Mark pleaded, pulling his biggest eyes yet.

“Nope! Only if…” He paused to think of his terms. “If you either let me do you right now, in the ass, or you somehow manage to land a hit on me!”

 

Mark faltered a little at that.   
"Errrr... What?"

"Ye heard me! Let me fook ya right here, right now, and get your info now, or see if you can eventually land a fist on me!"

"Too right I fucking heard you. No! Not today! You are not ramming my Ass today, or anyday at that matter! "

"We'll see about that!" Jack chuckled before dodging under the next punch thrown at him and trotting out the cell, presumably to socialise or do whatever shutcall's do. 

Mark just lay there, a little put off by his cellmates self-assured statement. Sure, he was pretty, for a guy. And he did have a pretty big dick-  
Mark felt a tightness in his pants and looked down to see his own trying to escape it's prison of cloth. _Damn! I should **not** be getting hard thinking of that Punks dick!_  
 _No! I refuse to accept it! Back before here, I was ALWAYS top! Why should that change for one fucking leprechaun?_

Slowly getting out of bed, Mark planned how he was going to land a punch on Jack.

_**Perfect planning prevents poot performance** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you probably guessed, ibam.not good at updating regularly^^`  
> But this project isn't dead! It's just really really slow^^`   
> Comments welcome and I pretty mcuh always reply ^^

**Author's Note:**

> If I read yaoi trash, I'm going to end up writing yaoi trash^^`  
> I'm not sure if to continue this^^` just seeing how it goes at the moment^^`  
> Comments welcome^^


End file.
